Trifold
by TK Date
Summary: The Troopers return from America after the events of Gaiden. However, the lives they return to are far from normal... [Finished]
1. Prologue

Trifold  
By TK Date  
Prologue 

    He felt nothing. Death had come to him as a swift white blade. It was the fool who placed too much trust in the power wrought by his own hands. 

    However, he was not one to play the fool upon the stage of life. A role more suited to him was that of the wise man. Being of that role, the wise man, he had been sure to perfect the process which his plans would work before the initiation of them. 

    Like the dancer learning the steps before the performance he had practiced them time and time again until he was flawless, there was no reason for failure. The dance that he studied had been intricate and precise, but it had not included one element. 

    That one excluded element, having never seen the face of his calculations, set him out of step and the dance was stalled. Though the wise man was not one to fall upon missing a step. Soon he would succeed to his ultimate plan. 

    Tripping in the dance had only resulted in the loss of his fleshly cage. That cage was flawed, it was a creation of man. During the rancidly short time on the planet he'd not had the chance to perfect it in the balanced mixings of man, machine, and magic, yet that was how he would live. 

    Perfection was within his creation, the tri-fold making of the ultimate being, man, machine, and magic. Soon he would achieve that position and reign over all. The obstruction that had caused him to trip would not abhor him again. 

    This time he had the youth to make sure his steps were precise. A youth born of his own creation, the epitome of man, machine, and magic, his successor. 

    All that was to be done now was to wait. Contained within the oppressive binds of machine he would wait for the youth to come, and his time of power to rise. 


	2. Stage One

Trifold  
By TK Date  
Stage One 

    Splotches of milky forms were set into the azure depth that hung over the endless depth of the Pacific Ocean. Tranquillity was disrupted by the shrill screeching of a plane that split the clouds, soaring along its course. The steel belly glided along as its dark shadow disrupted the glimmer of the sun reflecting off the cobalt surface of the water, oblivious to the sun trailing down behind it. 

    Through the two layers of think glass, erected in defense of the mortals within the flying machine, eyes which reflected the shades of azure that could be seen in the sea below, watched as the sheet of liquid passed below him almost certain he could spot the flickering glances of the sun's brilliant reflection upon the scales of the many fish below. Lips arched upward in the hint of a smile as his eyes flickered from side to side in the window, caught the movements of a pod of dolphins playfully dancing within the depths of the ocean, their sleek gray forms diving up to caress the air before vanishing beneath the sheet of cobalt. A light laugh wound its way from his parted lips as his eyes continued to observe the dance of the marine life below. 

    The laugh carried over and tickled the pale ears of the companion who sat next to him. Violet eyes were hidden beneath fragile eyelids as a futile attempt was made to block out the sounds from his escape of meditation. However, being unused to such things laughter and the sounds of others, he was unable to do so and was forced out of meditation. Eyes blinked once or twice as a sigh escaped his lips. Looking down he held a fragile pale hand before his face. Each detail of the intricate fingers caught his attention as his mind became used to seeing such things on his body again. For the longest time his hands had been covered in the smooth white shell, and he had been unable to discern their specific details. 

    The fatigues of the events were still setting in. Physically not much damaged was sustained over the turn of events, however mental stability needed to be reinforced. Being aware of it all he had attempted to re-adapt to the normalcy of being able to operate mentally without the coercion of being per-programmed by the numerous drugs to perform as he was told. 

    He was sure, though, that such things would not require great deals of time and soon he would be able to re-adjust to the fashions of how he should act around friends and family in order to seem normal. Excuses would be made for family and some friends. The other friends, however, would not need such things. Accompanying him upon this flight was symbolic of that, these were the ones who were willing to understand what he told them of the events, and had witnessed events in the past which made it easy to tell them such things. A small smirk played on his lips at the thought of how easily family would be persuaded by his excuses, and how soon he could return to normalcy after the unfortunate incident. 

    "Would you like something to drink?" 

    It was a brunette who interrupted him. Once dressed in a tacky uniform wheeling the squeaky cart holding a paraphernalia of drinks through the minuscule aisles. 

    "I'll have some water." 

    This was the one beside him. Encouraging the woman. Granted it was being polite but he did not desire her chatter interrupting his silence. 

    "Get me some Coke." 

    The one on the other side. He'd remained silent throughout the flight out of courtesy. It was because he was a friend that he showed this courtesy, and a good friend at that. 

    "All right, water and Coke...and for you?" 

    The question came to him. He did not wish to respond to it, yet he had to. Putting forth an effort to remain silent was quickly becoming tedious. 

    "Nothing, thank you." 

    "Okay." 

    Before long the water and Coke were delivered to the respective hands. Tray-tables went down on either side of him, effectively sealing him within their plastic prison. His eyes closed as he once again tried to enter his meditative trance yet somehow the constriction of the tables was too much for his subconscious to handle. Because of the recent shock, it was overwhelming. 

    "Are you okay?" 

    Sea green eyes flickered with concern 

    "I am fine, it is nothing." 

    "You sure?" 

    This time sky blue were turned on him 

    "Yes, I am." 

    "Well, if you're sure..." 

    The one with blue hair was still untrusting of him. 

    "I am." 

    Sea green eyes returned to watching the marine life out the window once the response was gained. The other beside him gave him a glance with hidden concern and returned his own sky blue eyes to the book at hand, a mystery novel, how typical. 

    Once again he tried for meditation, yet this time he succeeded. Letting his mind slip away his pale lips settled on a calm expression as the steel bird sped away from the ragged coast of the Americas. 

~~~~~ 

    "I shall see you later." 

    It was his farewell as he before the door of the cab. Every person in the airport had been giving him odd looks since he exited the place, the cabby included. Granted it seemed very odd that he would return to Japan on a flight from the Americas without any sort of luggage. However, he had a valid excuse for that. He had excuses prepared for everything. 

    "We'll see you, Seiji." 

    Nasutei. 

    "Ja ne Seiji." 

    Ryo. 

    "If you ever need to talk about it you know my number, feel free to call me up any time." 

    Shin. 

    "Seiji...I'm glad you're feeling better. If anything's the slightest bit wrong...please tell us." 

    There was concern in his voice, it showed and everyone sensed it. All eyes turned at him with the same look reflecting in them. 

    "My house is always open to you, just call." 

    Again, Nasutei. 

    "Yeah and if you ever need to we know you can come up with something to tell your parents." 

    The joker trying to lighten the stiff mood, with success. Smiles graced every face as he stepped into the cab and waved farewells until they were out of sight. Bringing his hand out of the window he shared a private smile with himself. It had been a hard time, but he had endured it. Through thick and thin he had managed to escape and now he was free. Very soon he would be free of all things, all burdens, and things would return to the way they should be. Very soon. 

~~~~~ 

    As the cab departed from his view a prickle grew up the spine of Touma's neck. Rubbing it away he felt the definite existence of evil somewhere near. The strangest thing was that throughout the whole time they had spent the past few weeks he never felt anything like that. As he looked around the small group he looked to see if any of the others had felt it. Oddly enough they all acted completely normal, as if nothing had happened. It seemed strange that he would be the only one to feel such a thing. Taking another glance after the cab he silently mused if Seiji was truly feeling better. Then, just as quickly as the evil had came, it vanished. Left pondering its existence Touma retrieved his bags and called a cab of his own. It was a long drive to the train station, then a long ride to Osaka. 


	3. Stage Two

Trifold  
By TK Date  
Stage Two 

    Within a few weeks of their return to Japan from Los Angeles visits were already being made. One from Yamaguchi to the outskirts of Tokyo, the other from Osaka to the city of Sendai. Both guests were greeted warmly and accepted into the houses of their respective hosts. Inquiries were made upon the fairings of each. Only in one instance was there a faltering of a reply. A subtle, yet obvious, slip before a response ensuring good health was made. Yet it wasn't noticed as friends conversed with the family of friends. 

    In Sendai conversation was strict and proper, as always. The master of the household, Grandfather Date, made sure that manners were enforced around the table, even from the visitor from Osaka. Although the youth was a common sight at their table considering his relation to the heir of the family he was still expected to act as any member of the Date family, proper. 

    Near Tokyo a casual friendly meal was exchanged between two friends. Dinner was prepared on a whim by the visiting resident of Yamaguchi. Despite a lack of proper ingredients he still managed to make a delicacy. The hostess did not seem to mind much at his meticulous care to her well being and the state of the house. Once cleaning was done green tea was brewed and more conversation was exchanged between the pair. Laughs echoed through the large house as smiles shone upon their faces. 

    Only after the pair in Sendai had retreated into one of the house's bedrooms. Even then the conversation never attained the same feel of happiness that was present outside Tokyo. Most of it was inquiries from the Osaka visitor. The Date heir responded with short, emotionless words. This only brought more concern from his visitor as the questioning only continued. Finally the sun moved low in the western bosom of the land, giving the heir a reason to end the conversation. Complaining of needing sleep due to a good amount of activity in the recent days the two moved to bedrooms and soon only the resident of Osaka remained awake, reading. 

    A similar fate befell the two staying at Tokyo. After a good amount of conversation, activity, and tea both were feeling the effects of sleep wearing down on them. Once a few subtle yawns were noticed the hostess led her guest into a room and bid him goodnight. She was soon fast asleep herself. 

    By the time the clock had struck eleven the reader who remained awake in Sendai allowed his eyelids to fall closed. Within moments he was sleeping soundly with his head buried within the book that had once been the center of his attention. 

    Silence fell over both households for the space of an hour. Then, at midnight, someone moved. Cautious steps were taken so as not to wake anyone by the midnight walker. Slowly but surely the figure made its way to the kitchen. That was where the item it needed was. After slipping a pair of gloves on a knife was pulled from one of the drawers. Appraising its worth in the moonlight a sinister grin crept across the face. It would do. The steps resumed as it walked towards one of the bedrooms in the house. There was someone in this house who was doing wrong. That person would have to be killed, to be taught a lesson for what they had done. Stepping into the bedroom eyes observed the sleeping form of the victim in the moonlight. This would be the one who had to die. With catlike motions the body moved to the side of the bed. Waiting only a moment for the time to be right the knife was brought down onto the pale exposed flesh of the victim's neck. 

    The next morning reports were made about a mysterious murder occurring the past night. 


	4. Stage Three

Trifold  
By TK Date  
Stage Three 

    For the first time in months he laughed. It was all happening. The steps in the dance were being taken at the prefect times. No one could stop him now. He had already assumed full control of the youth's mind and soul. It would not be long before the body was gone and all that remained was his perfect creation. His vessel for ascending the proper path. Soon he would be at the top of that path. The world would lay in ruins beneath him. It would be his. The laugh climbed in volume until it was all that could be heard. 

    Not even the feeble strugglings to cling to life of a near dead boy locked in a too small cage gained any notice. Eyes opened and watched the madman and his laughing. Moments later they closed as the body curled up again, trying to gain some warmth from itself. Yet the attempts were futile as a shiver tore through his spine and wracked his entire body. Someone…please help me… 

~~~~~ 

    The funeral was held in Osaka. Even the divorced parents of the dead managed to dodge their schedules to make it. Their faces remained taut and grim with tear streaks running down their cheeks throughout the entire service. 

    The normally energetic mother was reduced to a shivering, crying form at the mere thought of her loved son perishing. The father, the scientist, just stared in disbelief. He couldn't comprehend how something could happen, and he cursed himself for not paying more attention. 

    They both cursed themselves for this. The deceased son never received much attention from mother or father. Most of his life was spent in near separation from them. He'd taught himself how to grow up and how to cope and live. His parents just seemed like aides along the way rather than the teaching figures that they should have been. But it was too late for fixing that. 

    The casket was closed for the ceremony. Considering the cause of death it was for the best. The victim had his throat slit, almost to the extent of his head falling off. It was a gruesome sight when the family whose house he was staying at found him. Some of the blood still hadn't been washed out from the room, or the body. 

    All five of his most important friends attended, all in grieving. Their mourning differed from person to person but the one who was obviously taking it hardest was the blonde, his best friend. It had been his best friend's house that he was staying at when the incident occurred. Blame was brought down for that. The friend questioned why it wasn't him who died. Or why the murder would chose someone like that to kill. There was also the present question about why fate would be so cruel as to chose the time for his death away from home and family. 

    Despite his habitual actions of never showing emotions tears streamed down the pale face. His head was hung in sorrow so that the blonde hair sat over his two violet eyes like a veil. Somehow the black suit he wore did not seem fitting for the occasion. It didn't seem to capture the true anguish of it. The fabric was not sad enough. Somehow it couldn't hold the fervent wash of emotions that came with his best friend's passing. 

    But he was much too depressed to care. All he had the energy to do was cry, and he did. For the whole ceremony all he did was cry. 

~~~~~ 

    Return was soon made to Sendai. There was nothing that would be accomplished by mourning. He would simply have to understand that the time for passing had come. Even though he was helpless to stop it or do anything about it, it had happened. It wrenched his hear to even think of it. Death was never easy, not when it was his best friend, his seemingly undeserving friend. 

    Another friend from Yamaguchi accompanied him home. He had called his mother and sister prior and was excused from business there. It was his mothering nature to make sure that nothing drastic happened because of the loss. He also needed to offer some type of emotional support during the hard times, even though none of it was accepted at earlier times. But in the field of caring persistence was his forte so he continued 

    The parents in Sendai did not seem to mind his coming. They welcomed him with ceremonial grace and courteously offered their home for him to stay in. However, because of the events, that were still fresh in the memories of all, there was not a room for him to stay in. With a smile he dismissed it as nothing and spoke, saying that he would be fine sleeping upon the floor in the room of the mourner. All agreed to this plan as the two lay down for rest. 

    That night there was again movement in the house in the city of Sendai. In the morning the guest from Yamaguchi had vanished. 


	5. Stage Four

Trifold  
Stage Four  
By TK Date  


    It was complete and utter darkness. It had been so for so long that he had lost track of time. He did not know what day it was, what week it was, what time of day it was, or even where he was for that matter. The cold from malnutrition dulled his senses. If there had been anything else to see aside from the eternal darkness it would have been blurred and almost pure white. Instead the darkness covered all. 

    There had once been some traces of sounds around him. He was assured that they were because of his imagination overacting. However, as time went on the noises only increased. Things that he was sure that he had heard in his head earlier now sounded like they had come from the outside world, if there was one. There were voices, oh so many voices. Voices that taunted him, spoke to him, questioned him. He could not respond though. His mouth had since ceased form any semblance of understandable words. 

    For the longest time his body had been kept in the fetal position to try and achieve some sense of warmth. It was all in vain though. The shivering never stopped. He felt his heart flutter and skip beats inside his chest. Death was growing near him through the murky darkness. All he could do is wait and welcome it as his last breath slipped in and out of his lungs. 

~~~~~

    When his eyes finally opened he was in a familiar position but not a familiar place. Some strange force bound him to a six-pointed star, limbs attached to all but two of the points. He knew the situation from his past but the location was one he had never been too. The entire area was engulfed in blackness. Had his hands not been bound he would not have been able to see them an inch in front of his face. 

    However, that was not the worst of things. His head throbbed like it had just met the business end of a sledge hammer. Through a thin layer of armor he could feel numerous needles inserted into his flesh. 

    After thinking on it for a moment this sensation puzzled him. He didn't recall having donned his armor. However, he was bound and it was took dark to gain a good view of himself. Hanging his head, his sea green eyes fell shut as he attempted to banish the headache through rest. 

    "So you're finally awake." 

    His head snapped up, eyes open, as he searched for the foreign voice. The sudden movement gave his headache new strength as he felt tears sting his eyes. After the wash of pain had passed he made an attempt to respond. 

    '_Who are you?_' 

    Had anyone been able to see him they would have seen shock spread liberally across his face. He'd spoken, yet his voice sounded as if it had come from his mind. How was it possible that something like that could happen? What force had disabled his mouth and routed communications directly to his telepathic ability? 

    Apparently his empathetic abilities had also been linked, seeing as once the thoughts were formed the thing that waited across the room for him laughed. 

    "Surprised aren't you? This is all my master's work. He has wrought his infinite power, making you into his vessel. You will be the soul device that he will use to conquer the world. You are going to be the destroyer of the entire human race. Though it's hardly something that would be expected of you, eh Shin?" 

    The voice was familiar. Even though his hearing was muted by something that vaguely felt like the helmet of his yoroi he knew that voice. 

    '_Seiji? What are you talking about? We're the Samurai Troopers, we're not supposed to destroy the world…we're supposed to save it. What's gotten into you Seiji?_' 

    A harsh slap met his cheek but the sound that radiated from it was almost a likeness to that of flesh striking yoroi. 

    "Watch your mouth, Shin. I believe it is time I tell you that I am not the Seiji you know. He is far dead by this time. You never managed to rescue him. I am the child of Shikaisen, his creation. I was born to this earth to fulfill my master's duties and I will not fail!" 

    '_Shikaisen…but we killed him!_' 

    A harsh laugh echoed in his ears, "Are you really that foolish? To think you can kill one who is so close to attaining the perfection of life? Shikaisen wields the trifold path. He holds the ultimate power of magic, machine, and man! I am his first creation of this path…and you will be the perfection. You have become a perfect blend of the magic of Suiko, the machines of Shikaisen, and the man of Mouri Shin. Come…look upon yourself. See the perfect being that shall become the ruler of all." 

    Lights flared around him as he found himself staring into a mirror. However the grotesque creature he beheld could not possibly be himself. The figure resembled the Suiko yoroi, only the armor platings now held a metallic color and were sprouting numerous needles and tubes, the very same he had felt earlier. Yet instead of the soft curves the yoroi had once fashioned for sleek mobility in the water there were now harsh angles that almost looked like blades sprouting out of his shoulders and elbows. 

    However, that was not the most frightening thing. As he stared into his own sea green eyes he found that the helmet of the yoroi, with its orange faceplate lowered, had been melded into his face. The reason he could not speak was because his mouth was no more. Instead just an expanse of hardened flesh that held a sickly blue color. In fact his eyes themselves were merely flat looking circles hidden within the visor. 

    "Surprised? You are no longer the person you once were. Now you are but a shell that shall soon house my master." 

    '_That's not true! I'll never serve him, I'll find some way to get out of-_' 

    His words were cut off as he felt some foreign substance entering his veins. Soon his vision blurred and he was barely able to form a thought. 

    "You are not complete yet. Your body is still vulnerable to manipulation. Only when your soul is fused with his will you be complete." 

    '_My…soul?_' 

    "Yes, my master has found a way to meld himself into your very being. Soon you will be one with him. Then you will be no more. There will be no more Suiko no Shin, no more Mouri Shin." 

    '_No…that can't be possible…_' 

    "Ah but it is, it is Shin." 

    Seiji's sinister laughing was the last thing he heard before his vision went black 


	6. Stage Five

Trifold  
By TK Date  
Stage Five  


    The melding was complete. Internally he smiled, impressed at how well the transfer had gone. His creation stood behind him, exalting praises upon his genius. Granted they were more than necessary, but he did enjoy them. However, what brought him more joy was the feel of the youth's mind, trapped within the same body as his. With a malicious tone he taunted the boy. 

    '_Do you feel weak? Useless? You are unable to stop me, I will destroy the rest of your friends as I have done to the first two. The question is only posed, which shall die first._' 

    Shin was unresponsive. He had since given up humoring Shikaisen by responding to his taunts. All he was able to do now was sit back and watch. No longer in control of himself, or Suiko, he did feel weak and useless. 

    '_I do not need your help, though,' the ruthless voice continued, 'I already know who my first target shall be. That bastard child who destroyed my first body, he is the one who will suffer the most! I will enjoy every moment of the agony you will inflict upon him._' 

    Ryo, that was who his target was. Unable to warn him, or stop his friend's imminent destruction, Shin slipped back into the only part of his mind that was under his control. He'd tried every method of escape from this internal prison to no avail. There was no way out, and he was sure that Shikaisen would force him to watch every death caused by the monster's hands, his hands. 

~~~~~

    It was late at night when the massacre started. The two remaining Samurai Troopers were spending leisure time, as leisurely as it could be with three of their closest friends missing or dead, in their houses. However, the yoroi would not allow them to rest. Once again the Ningenkai was threatened, and Kongo and Rekka answered the call. When they arrived at Shinjuku it was total chaos. 

    Suiko, or what appeared to be Suiko, was on a rampage, destroying everything in sight. For a moment both warriors stood dumbfounded before they found their wits and responded. Both had faced Korin no yoroi once before in battle. Suspecting it to be a confrontation of a similar nature they advanced. However, as they did a flicker of sound, so small it could not be understood, flitted at the backs of their minds. They could almost swear it sounded like their missing friend, Shin. 

    Ryo was the first to engage the monstrosity. He charged at it with his katanas ready. The monster turned to face him. His blow fell upon the metallic blue chest plate. There was a crash that split the air as both Rekka Ken shattered, their useless fragments falling to the ground. 

    Tiger blue eyes went wide with shock. It was not the destruction of his mystical weapons that surprised him, though. The face behind Suiko no yoroi's facemask was that of Shin. It had been contorted to combine with the magic substance that the yoroi was composed of but it still held Shin's calm sea green eyes. 

    However, now they were anything but calm. They shone with a flame of rage and hatred. Not unlike Shin's anger they were focused. The eyes bore through Ryo, looking into his very soul. Those eyes wanted revenge, and Ryo was the one who would perish. 

    Unable to respond to the shock Rekka stood motionless as the yari was lifted and smashed down onto his chestplate. The debris went everywhere, covering the ground with their crimson stained shards. A pool of liquid red gathered on the ground as Ryo's knees grew weak. He shuddered, heaved, and collapsed into his own blood, dead. 

    "Ryo!" moments later Shu's scream broke the silence. 

    He could hear the sinister laughter of the long dead Shikaisen echoing in his hand. Even though Kongo was at times a slow one, it all made sense now. His blue eyes narrowed as a glare that could shoot daggers was focused on the monster of Suiko. 

    "You bastard! You're the one that killed Touma and Shin!" 

    The laughter continued in his mind as Shikaisen responded, '_I believe you're missing one, boy._' 

    It was then that the familiar shape of Korin emerged from the shadows. Unlike Suiko its bearer was within it, completely normal. Seiji smiled with the same sinister intent that had tinged Shikaisen's voice. 

    "Hello Shu." 

    "Seiji? You mean..." 

    "Yes, I'm not really the one you call 'Seiji.' That boy is most likely dead by now. One can only survive so long without proper nourishment. It's a shame he didn't agree to my master's plan though. He could have ruled the world, but he insisted that you and all the rest of your pathetic friends would save him. What a sorry case," a mirthless chuckle passed through his lips as he shook his head, blonde hair falling from under the helmet to its natural position in front of his eye. 

    Shu's grip on his tetsubo tightened. Rage flooded through his mind. Reason wiped away as he gathered Kongo's power. With a look of calm determination on his face he lifted the spinning bo over his head. His entire body glowed a brilliant orange with the gathering power. 

    A look of mild shock showed on the faces of Suiko and Seiji. It was Shikaisen who spoke first, '_What do you think you're doing boy? If you kill me then all that remains of your friend shall die as well. You would not want that, now would you?_' 

    Though his voice was strained from the power that he was focusing, Shu replied, "Shin would want it that way. He would want me to make the sacrifice of his life for the safety of the people." As the power reached its peak a grin played on his lips, "Enjoy your stay in hell Shikaisen, don't count on making any more visits this time!" 

    With the last of his power he brought the bo down. The call of his sure-kill echoed through the city as the orange light exploded from his body, surging towards the two who stood before him. 

~~~~~

    There were four graves, though there were not bodies for three of them. Every day the ashen gray-haired man visited, leaving flowers in memory of the lives lost. He never cried while at the cemetery, but his blue eyes were always heavy with sorrow. 

    No one but he knew what had happened that day. Tokyo was being rebuilt, slowly but surely. Many lives were lost as sacrifices for the greater cause that no one knew of. Of those lives only few remembered the four which had made the difference, and of those few only one knew what had happened. He was the one who left flowers in memory of the Yoroiden Samurai Troopers. 


End file.
